


Forvent det uventede

by oneiriad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington havde ikke forventet at more sig ved Will Turner og Elizabeth Swanns bryllup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forvent det uventede

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Expect the Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308025) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad)



> Skrevet dengang der kun var én film, så ignorerer al kanon efter Den Sorte Perles Forbandelse.
> 
> Disclaimer: PotC tilhører Disney.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at more sig ved Will Turner og Elizabeth Swanns bryllup. Han deltog af pligt og høflighed, og gjorde sit bedste for at ignorere folks blikke og hvisken om den afviste frier – og for at undgå de mødre med giftemodne døtre som øjnede en chance.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at blive længe, og det gjorde han da heller ikke. Overfor de nygifte undskyldte han sig med at have noget arbejde der skulle ordnes.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at blive hevet ind i en skummel gyde mens han gik gennem de mørke gader, høre en pistolhane blive spændt og en stemme han havde håbet aldrig at høre igen sige: ”Rør dig ikke, kommandør.” Tingene går ikke altid som vi forventer.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at blive ført gennem Port Royals gader – bagbundet, kneblet, med bind for øjnene. Han prøvede at slippe væk et par gange, men blev hver gang forhindret i sit forehavende. Til sidst blev han skubbet ned i en robåd.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at komme ombord på Den Sorte Perle som fange. Som sejrherre, måske – den stolt knejsende kommandør overfor den lænkede sørøverkaptajn på dækket af et sønderskudt skib.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at blive behandlet som en gæst – tværtimod, han regnede fuldt og fast med at blive proppet i bøjen med det samme. Men reb, bind og knebel kom af og Jack Sparrow smilede til ham så guldet glimtede.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at han på nogen måde kunne sætte pris på en sørøvers gæstfrihed. Men rommen flød og Jack svor højt og helligt at James ville blive sluppet fri næste dag.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at komme til at fejre sin tidligere forlovedes bryllup på et sørøverskib, men det var hvad Jack insisterede på de gjorde – bare de to alene i kahytten.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at han nogensinde ville kunne nyde Jack Sparrows selskab. Som aftenen skred frem måtte han revidere sine forventninger. Jack kunne være endog meget charmerende når det passede ham.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet nogensinde at blive kysset af en anden mand. Jacks læber smagte af salt og rom, og hans tunge var meget – talentfuld.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at en anden mand kunne være smuk. Lanterners flakkende skær dansede på Jacks solbrændte hud. I James’ øjne mindede han om et eksotisk kattedyr.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet mange ting. I nattens løb var Jack mere end villig til at gøre hans forventninger godt og grundigt til skamme – ja, han var ganske skamløs. Han lo da James rødmede over at blive kaldt smuk, og han nærmest spandt da James tiggede om mere.

James Norrington havde ikke forventet at blive skuffet over at en anden mand holdt sit ord. Næste dag sad han i sit kontor på Fort Charles i Port Royal og måtte erkende at der var en del af ham som ville ønske at han ikke var dér.

James Norrington forventede engang at Elizabeth Swanns bryllupsnat ville blive en mindeværdig begivenhed for ham, én som han ville se tilbage på med glæde mange år fremover. Og tænk, det blev den også.


End file.
